A Silver Lining
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:YugixMai:. When Yugi is dumped by Anzu, he is shattered. Can a certain blonde duelist repair his broken heart?


New ficcie...again and this time, NO SHOUNEN AI! Anyway I don't own YuGiOh!

(takes a step to the left as an anvil drops from the sky and makes a crater where she was standing)

Hee hee I'm learning!

Anyway enjoy the fic!

**Pairings: **Yugi/Mai, slight Yami/Anzu and one sided Yugi/Anzu

**A Silver Lining**

_A shattered heart... _

_A broken will... _

_A torn spirit..._

_The description of me._

_Everytime I see you together, I die a little inside. With every kiss shared between you, another crack forms on my already fragile heart. This is the pain of my rejection. I fault neither of you for this, you both follow your heart. But my heart...

* * *

_

"Yugi, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore." Anzu informed her boyfriend of three months, who stared back at her in disbelief.

"I've fallen in love with Yami. I'm sorry but I know deep in my heart, we were meant to be together. But please, I don't want things to become awkward between us like most other couples that break up. Can we still be friends?" She begged looking down at him with her pleading azure eyes.

Yugi forced a smile on his face as he nodded at her, causing her to smile back in reply as Yami walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Anzu's slender waist.

The short tri colour haired teen wished them the best in their new relationship as he walked away from them when they began kissing.

Inside of him, he felt torn. Of course he still wanted to be friends with Anzu, she was after all, one of his best friends for many years, but that doesn't mean he wasn't hurting inside after the break up.

Though somehow he knew this was coming. He felt that Anzu and himself where drifting apart, whatever love they had previously shared was dying and he knew a break up was imminent, but he couldn't have expected how terrible he could feel afterwards.

Yugi smiled though, knowing deep in his heart that Yami and Anzu would be happier together then he and Anzu could be, but frowned as he thought of the pain that was also threatening to overpower his common sense.

Staring down at the cracks on the pavement he suddenly stoped as he noticed a damp spot appear on the ground beneath him.

Raising a hand to his cheek, his slender fingers came into contact with a line of silver teardrops. He hadn't even realised that he was crying until then.

Shaking his head, he fought the urge to wipe away the crystal drops and hurried home, uncaring as to whoever he was bumping into on the way.

Stopping to cross the road, he looked back and forth quickly, not noticing a car coming his way through the blur of his tears.

A screaching sound echoed in his ears as he looked to his left in time to see the car halt it's tracks, inches away from a collision.

The car door opened as the driver climbed out quickly, most likely to yell at him for being so stupid as to cross the road through a green light.

The drivers face was scrunched in rage before turning into shock as the peron's violet eyes stared at Yugi's sunken form.

"Yugi?" the person, a female, whsipered in shock.

Yugi's head shot up as he heard the woman's voice, a voice he knew all too well. "Mai..."

Mai quickly ran to Yugi's side, bending over slightly to Yugi's eye level as she place her two hands on his shaking shoulders.

"Yugi, what happened?" she asked him, violet eyes widening in concern.

But she recieved no answer, except a fresh wave of tears that overcame the teen dueling prodigy.

Shaking her head, she directed Yugi to her car and pushed him into the passenger seat as she climbed into the driver's seat and took off towards her apartment.

Yugi barely felt anything after Mai asked him what had happened as the numb feeling of his break up overcame him, though he did feel Mai direct him into her car and drive off, he didn't have any strength to argue with her and just went along with things.

Mai cast a few quick glances towards Yugi as she drove towards her apartment. Something bad must've happened to make the normally carefree and innocent Yugi Mutou so downcast and broken.

Shaking her head she concentrated on the road ahead of her. She would find out what had happened to Yugi, she had too...

* * *

Yugi sniffed slightly as he stared out the window of Mai's apartment. The soft clicking of heels against wood alerted his attention back to his host, who was entering the living room with two hot drinks in her hands.

Placing them on the coffee table in front of them, she looked towards Yugi with sympthetic and concerned violet eyes.

Yugi's eyes widened as Mai placed a slender hand over the two clasped neatly on his lap. He stared into her violet eyes with his deep amethyst ones.

"What happened?" She repeated, tightening her grip on his hands.

That was it. No more barriers of selflessness. No more walls of lies. It was all coming down. No more holding back.

After he informed her of what had happened, Yugi broke his hands free from Mai's grip and buried his face in them, shoulders wracking from his sobs.

Mai felt so helpless in this situation. She had never been one to comfort another and usually if something like this had happened to him, Yami would be the one to console Yugi but with him being part of the problem...

She shook her head, staring at Yugi intently before wrapping her arms around him in a comforting fashion, which surprised Yugi slightly before he gave in to the embrace and buried his face in her golden mane.

Mai gently rubbed Yugi's back and whispering soothing words in his ear as Yugi calmed down in her arms. Yugi was too kind and caring to have is heart broken like this.

"Yugi, listen to me, if Anzu would give you up like that for another, then she doesn't deserve you." Mai told the teen truthfully, tightening her hold around him.

"But-"

"No buts Yugi, you are sweet, caring, considerate, brave, strong, you're everything anyone could ever want and someday you'll meet the person right for you."

"You...really think so?" he asked her, raising his head and staring deep into her shimmering violet eyes.

"I know so." She whispered, gazing into his enchanting amethyst orbs.

The two were now mere inches apart, caught deep within the spellbinding gaze of the other, arms wound tightly around eachother.

Yugi leaned forward, closing the distance between them as their lips met in a dance of pure passion and bliss as he sucked gently on Mai's lower lip, causing the golden haired woman to shiver lightly as she opened her mouth and let Yugi slip his tongue into her moist cavern, searching, tasting, _feeling _the very essence of Mai.

It was several minutes later before the two broke apart, foreheads touching as they both panted for breath.

"I think I've found her," he whispered, smiling at the joy dancing in Mai's violet eyes as she replied simply, yet blissfully,

"Me too."

It wasn't long before the two's lips met again, both craving the addictingly sweet taste of the other, as the two sets of sparkling violet eyes closed over in sheer bliss and tranquility.

Two soul mates finally finding one another, finally finding true joy.

* * *

_But my heart... belongs to another. It didn't belong to the blue eyed brunette, it never did, but rather a certain violet eyed blonde that I am proud to call my soulmate._

_Although Yami is said to be my other half, the other piece to my soul, I know that she is truely my other half and now the two halves are one. Never to be torn apart, never to be broken, by any._

_Always together. Always united. Always in love. Forever...

* * *

_

Aww sappy! Please Review!


End file.
